Les décorations de Noël
by Miss De Lune
Summary: Noël avait déjà commencé.Quelques jours avant, la magie de Noël était déjà là. Dans chaque maison sorcière, on trouvait un sapin, décoré avec les plus jolies boules et guirlandes. On aurait presque pu deviner la maison à Poudlard de chaque famille...


Une petite fiction, qui m'a été inspirée de l'esprit de Noël dans ma propre famille, que j'avais donc envie de faire partager... :)

Les décorations de Noël

Noël avait déjà commencé. Bien sûr, on n'était pas encore arrivé au jour dit, le Père Noël n'avait pas encore distribué ses cadeaux aux petits sorciers sages, les enfants ne s'étaient pas encore empiffrés des chocolats reçus par leurs parents.

Mais la magie de Noël était déjà là. Dans chaque maison, on trouvait un sapin, décoré avec les plus jolies boules et guirlandes, rouge et or, vert et argent, bleu et argent, on aurait presque pu deviner dans quelle maison de Poudlard était allé chaque membre de la famille.

Le Terrier par exemple était entièrement décoré en rouge et or. Un grand sapin trônait dans le minuscule salon et Molly Weasley avait peut-être un peu abusé des décorations. On ne voyait même plus les branches du pauvre arbre qui ployait sous les boules et guirlandes. Un gnome avait été décoré en angelot et braillait de tous les diables, suspendu à sa branche. Mais il n'y en avait jamais assez pour émerveiller les enfants. Elle avait aussi essayé de décorer le reste de la maison, avec l'aide de ses fils. Si elle pouvait dire. Les jumeaux avaient passé leur temps à essayer d'étrangler Percy avec une guirlande. Ron avait failli avaler une boule de travers et les plus grands s'étaient battus avec des rennes en bois. Pour une fois, elle les avait séparés sans les gronder, elle aussi prise par l'esprit de Noël. Heureusement que la petite Ginny était à peu près sage, c'était au moins une consolation.

Dans la maison des Lovegood, la décoration était toute autre. Certains auraient dit qu'elle n'était complètement décalée, d'autres qu'elle était ridicule, Luna et son père préféraient penser qu'elle était simplement originale et ingénue. Xenophilius n'avait pas voulu influencer sa fille et l'avait laissée faire. Il était de toute façon trop occupé avec _le Chicaneur_. La petite fille avait donc posé des radis près de la cheminée, pour les rennes du Père Noël, et réalisé des guirlandes avec des bouchons de bièraubeurre. Elle avait ramassé des ailes de fée dans le jardin, en tout cas, elle était persuadée que ça en était, et elle plaignait les pauvres créatures qui les avaient perdus. On aurait dit de petites feuilles presque transparentes, très jolies, qu'elle avait accrochées au petit sapin avec des trèfles à quatre feuilles et quelques fleurs des champs. C'était très réussi.

Au 4 Privet Drive, l'ambiance était mitigée. En tout cas, cela dépendait de quel point de vue on se plaçait. Alors que Mrs Dursley déballait impatiemment les cartons de décorations pour créer la plus belle des salles à son fils adoré, pour un réveillon aussi grandiose que les années passées, plus encore même, Harry n'avait pas le droit de sortir. Pour qu'il ne soit pas dans les jambes de tout le monde, lui avait-on signifié. De toute façon, Noël n'était pas vraiment une période plus joyeuse que les autres. Il mangerait un peu avant, un repas ordinaire, avant d'aider sa tante en cuisine. Puis, il assisterait au déballage de la montagne de cadeaux de Dudley, tandis qu'on lui offrirait un cure-dent, un mouchoir, ou peut-être même une brosse à dents. Ce qui serait sans doute le meilleur des trois cadeaux. Noël n'était pas forcément une fête pour tous.

Le manoir Malfoy n'était, lui, pas décoré. Le maître de maison avait décidé que cette fête était ridicule, et inutile. Son fils pouvait avoir les cadeaux qu'il voulait quand il le souhaitait, et il n'avait sûrement pas besoin d'une fête moldue pour s'en souvenir. Le père Noël n'existait pas et il l'avait révélé au petit Draco il y avait bien des années de cela. Celui-ci avait beaucoup pleuré, mais en silence, dans sa chambre, parce qu'il ne fallait pas, que c'était interdit. Dobby lui avait apporté quelques boules et guirlandes pour mettre sur le montant de son lit mais il l'avait renvoyé violemment. Comme chaque année, sa mère demanderait aux elfes de faire tout de même quelques efforts culinaires, elle lui offrirait un cadeau le 24 décembre au soir vers minuit tandis que son père s'enfermerait dans son bureau. Noël n'avait rien de gai, et qu'on ne dise pas au petit garçon qu'il y avait de la magie dedans.

Oh bien sûr, il existe encore des milliers d'autres maisons sorcières. Celle des Zabini dont les boules blanches sont parsemées de rouge à lèvre pour les décorer un peu, celle des Parkinson, dont la décoration était entièrement verte et argent, celle des Patil, qui ne fêtaient pas vraiment Noël mais décoraient quand même pour faire plaisir à leurs jumelles, celle des Londubat, où Neville avait tenu à mettre dans son sapin quelques papiers de bonbon offerts par sa mère, et bien d'autres encore.

Les maisons sorcières ne manquent pas, et une chose est sûre, Noël a une saveur différente dans chacune d'entre elles.


End file.
